


Triple Tap

by Guardian Of The Lotus (DistantStorm)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/Guardian%20Of%20The%20Lotus
Summary: "Three taps and we'll stop."Sloane needs some convincing, but Amanda's willing to put in the work.





	Triple Tap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of kinktober. Prompt: face-sitting.

“You’re crazy.”

“And yer thinkin’ too much,” Amanda shoots right back. She gives Sloane a grin, half playful, half tender and gestures for her to come closer with big curls of both her hands. “Just try it. If you don’t like it, we can stop.”

Sloane bites her lip. “I-”

“You can hang on to the top of the bed, Sloane, ya won’t even be putting any weight on me.”

“But if-”

“As strong as them thighs a’yours are, you ain’t gonna pop my head like a balloon. Three taps and you’ll stop, I know you will. I’ll even practice if you want.” Her grin fades to something sweet and angelic. Sloane’s a sucker, already slowly making her way into the room, hands reaching for the clasps of her armor. “Been thinkin’ about getting you to try this for a while.”

The Deputy-Commander laughs, a little breathless at her girlfriend’s insinuation. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Comes the equally awed reply. Amanda always sizes her up with something reverent, even when she’s wiggling to clench her thighs together. “Gotta make due with whatever fantasies I can, since I hardly ever get t’see ya,” She babbles on, voice dropping into a honeyed, aroused tone. 

“Alright,” Sloane acquiesces. This girl is too damn much, laid out in just her underclothes, wet enough that Sloane can see the damp spot on her underwear. She knows she never stood a chance against her enthusiastic younger lover’s even more enthusiastic sex drive. “I’ll try this. But I reserve the right to stop.”

Cheeky as ever, Amanda chirps back, “And I reserve the right to make you not wanna.”

Sloane’s legs are thick, long enough to let her rest one on either side of the Shipwright’s head without her snatch too close to Amanda’s face. Not to be denied, Amanda tips her head up and licks her woman’s lips, breathing hot air against her with a happy sigh.

“Let me get situated before you-”

“I got you, Deputy Commander. Hands on the bed frame and lean forward a bit.” Amanda grabs both of the Titan’s ass cheeks. “Dip down slow, ease into it if ya need to.”

She doesn’t try to lick her again, waiting for Sloane to tip her hips back and rock down slow against her face. Amanda’s heavy breaths warm her up, make her thighs clench just a tad, and before she knows it, she’s feeling lips against her pussy, delicate kisses without any real direction, and she without thinking she adjusts her course. 

The tiniest of kitten licks fans out across her clit, and she shudders, fingers gripping the bed frame tightly. Amanda follows it up with another, and then more, pushing and prodding at Sloane until she’s wound up and frozen, caught between wanting to get friction and backing off.

For not being a Guardian, Amanda has more strength that she lets on. Some of that is from her disability - she doesn’t always wear the mech leg around. The majority is from years of hard work, tuning ships and sparrows, mechanical engineering, the whole nine yards. So when she wraps those hands around Sloane’s thighs and brings her down onto her face, it’s with the knowledge that she’s supporting the majority of her Titan’s weight.

She groans into her lover’s sex like its a delicacy, nosing her clit and prodding at her entrance with a clever mouth. Sloane groans at the feeling and Amanda helps her rock, slow and steady, helps her figure out how to give herself more. 

Before she knows it, Amanda’s grip no longer guides her and she’s trembling, head tipped back, her slick smeared all over Amanda’s chin and mouth. Her smell, her taste… they’re a salty-sweetness her lover’s all-too happy to be drenched in. So lost in it is the usually in-control woman that she doesn’t realize the way her Shipwright gets a good angle to bring in her fingers, locking her in place until she’s assaulting her with two fingers in her channel, leaving her tongue to the velvety-soft flesh of her labia. 

She keens, a rare, guttural sound, as Amanda pushes her tongue up and lavishes her engorged, twitching clit with pointed, sloppy passes.

After a few moments - seconds, to Sloane - of buildup, Amanda backs off with a gentle kiss to the side of her woman’s thigh. The Titan gives an aggravated sigh, trying to get back to where they were.

“You sure you wanna keep going?” Amanda asks, innocently, mostly to the trimmed hair and puffed outer lips of her girl’s pussy.

Sloane laughs, giddy and wound. “Don’t make me beg.”

“Well shucks, if I had known it was gonna getcha that good, I woulda teased ya more,” She grouses. “So yer sure: This whole ridin’ my mouth business is workin’ for ya?”

Sloane looks down between her legs, sees the messy blonde hair, Amanda’s green eyes glittering with something hungry - something that matches her own want. “Oh, it’s working,” She says, as Amanda leans up again, suckling her clit, giving her that pressure that always walks her to the edge, makes her want to fall off. 

Amanda stops as soon as Sloane bears down, breaths turning heavy, thighs twitching like they want to clench but enjoying the way they spasm like it’s all she can think about.

“Three taps,” Amanda says before pressing them in, encouraging her selfless lover to seek her release.

“Oh,” She groans, the stimulus increasing tenfold as her core clenches against Amanda’s tongue. “Right there,” She says, rocking ever faster, letting Amanda’s nose, the tip of her upper lip press against her clit between those ever-increasing kitten licks at her center. “Fuck,” She gushes, that deep, wrecked tone carrying into, “Don’t stop, Amanda, don’t stop.”

The resounding ‘mmm’ of approval from below sends Sloane over that metaphorical edge, climaxing with a shiver, sensitive and sopping, her pinned partner shifting to languid, gentle strokes of her tongue, swallowing down her prize greedily as she cleans Sloane up.

Sloane swings off her, still shaking, blowing out a puff of breath that’s half exhausted, half overwhelmed. “That was-”

“Yeah.” Amanda’s cheeks are pink, and there’s a sheen of sweat across her brow. She pats Sloane’s stomach, not bothering to move just yet. “Aren’t ya glad ya tried it?”

Sloane exhales again, linking their fingers as they lay side-by-side. “Your turn next, Flygirl. Just give me ten to…” She sighs. “Yeah, just… Give me a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Won't be doing all of these, but if anyone has any requests, lay 'em on me. I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
